


Results of Camp Sick!Wilson's First Annual Cardboard Hill Race

by jahmat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahmat/pseuds/jahmat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first H/W haiku. Answers the question of how Wilson got the blister in "A Touch of Gulliver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results of Camp Sick!Wilson's First Annual Cardboard Hill Race

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, but a girl can always dream!
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: Cardboard Hill sliding involves a large piece of cardboard and a pretty steep hill. Loved doing it when I was a kid!

Results of the First Annual Cardboard Hill Races

 

Wilson wins each heat,

Gets blister on his buttocks.

House loves clinic work!


End file.
